


Reports from the Site of the Amaranth Disaster

by ReaderRose



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Legacy Challenge, Other, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Just a series of short writing exercises about the silly things that happen in my legacy challenge.





	Reports from the Site of the Amaranth Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> welp.
> 
> So I decided it would be kinda fun to write about my sims from time to time because they have had some interesting little stories. These won't be regularly updated or anything, just updated when I feel like writing something about them and I'm actively playing. I'm not gonna document every detail, just write about some of the fun stuff and weird scenarios.
> 
> As a result, this isn't going to have any particular warnings or tags until things are actually written up because i dunno l what I'm going to include yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just an off-the-cuff right-in-the-editor drabble to get things started since I do't have any of these written yet but I wanted to solidify this decision to myself.

In the town of Windenburg, upon an island, at the top of a hill, there sat what was once known as the Von-Windenburg Estate.

The property was enormous. If it could be said to be anything, definitively, it was certainly "too big." The halls echoed. The rooms felt empty, full of ghosts of both the furniture that could never hope to fill the space, and the immortal souls of once-wives now gone from the estate. It was a hallowed place, a haunted place, marked with the very name of the town itself, as if to say this was the center of it all, and where everything once began. It was a place of stories, of legends, of lore.

It was a large and stately mansion overlooking the sea. The first sight of approaching ships. A landmark. A symbol.

The property boasted twenty-two trees of varying species, with roots that ran as deep, if not deeper, than the property's roots in the storybook town. An Olympic-sized pool. Six boulders. One hundred and twenty bushes and hedges. Twenty-six windows. Walls built brick-by-countless-brick, by hands whose owners likely could not afford to even die upon the lot that housed the manor they were building.

It was an unsinkable ship. An unweatherable stone. A thing greater than even itself.

 

And then, one morning, without cause, and without explanation, the entire property was leveled, not a brick, stone or tree to be found, and no sign that anything had ever been housed there at all, let alone a house of such renown. The Villareal family who once haunted those halls found themselves inexplicably on the streets, not destitute, but somehow unwilling to settle again, lest another act of god kill what was not meant to be killed and take what should not have been taken.

Some said it was karma, for they all knew the sort of man Mr. Villareal was. Others said it was fate, that the house itself was doomed. And still, others said "haha maybe some weird god being needed the space for something better and just bulldozed the fucking place," but they, of course, were fools, for this was clearly some sort of poetic act of the universe in its totality.

After all, what kind of world would this be, if a house of such importance could just disappear overnight?

That'd just be super weird.

**Author's Note:**

> welly well welp


End file.
